battle_of_the_grounded_dungeonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tezz Alone
"Tezz Alone" is a series of journal entries written by Tezzeret Verdile. They are part of Season 2 and the start of Season 3, written November 24-26, 28, 2014. Immediately after these events, Kiri finds Tezz. Summary Full Text Part 1 'Tezzeret Verdile: 'I was able to find the lake, and a cave nearby to hole up in. When I got in last night I spread out my bedroll and tried to sleep, but, thoughts of Clover and Melira kept me far from it. The dawn was warming the sky with flecks of orange before I was able to fall asleep. … Unfortunately the reprieve granted by sleep did not last nearly as long as one could have hoped, I left the cave and my bedroll as the sun was touching the top of the trees. This place is very quiet at least. … Practicing water-forms near the lake took up a better part of the day, it was a vain effort to… distract myself. I miss them too much, but I have to stay away. I’m such a monster for what I did to Clover. I wouldn’t be surprised if she never forgave me. Part 2 'Tezzeret Verdile: 'Today was better. I went hunting and felled a fox with an ice lance, which took my mind off of the girls. I didn’t get back to the cave until late, but when I arrived I saw strange dragon tracks entering and leaving my home. I must be wary of who finds me, even if i am in exile now, I have to return to Clover. The only thing keeping me away is this sigil on my hand… what if I were to… No… No, I can’t do that. Part 3 'Tezzeret Verdile: 'I’ve been seeing signs of a dragon around here again. Maybe it’s friendly, I hope so. I’ll use what little knowledge I have of them to try and lure it out. Beyond that, there’s only one other thing on my mind. Getting back to Clover and Melira. There’s only one thing keeping me from them. * * * * * * * It’s been in my mind since yesterday, but I couldn’t bring myself to do it. Instead I convinced him to do it. He did it without remorse the second I asked him to. Maybe we’re more in tune than I thought. I had to tourniquet the arm to stop the bleeding, but I should be fine now. When I couldn’t stand to see it anymore I tied stones to it and threw it. My left hand now sits at the bottom of a lake. Part 4 'Tezzeret Verdile: 'I’m going away from the lake for the day. I figure the footprints will tell me if someone tried to find me when I come back tonight. If I can snag a couple of rabbits I will try and lure out the dragon tomorrow. -Do I regret it? No, not yet. I’m going to regret losing my hand if I can’t get the nerve to return to the fortress soon. The only regret I have about losing my hand is the pain, it’s bearable, but agonizing. So far my fear of Stonegit outweighs my love for Clover and Melira, that’s the biggest thing keeping me away. -I’ve been practicing using water to replace my hand while I wander the woods. I make the bones out of ice and the joints out of water, it works minus the amount of concentration I have to use to retain the forms. It’s much easier to have it in either one form or the other. Category:Season 2 Category:Events Category:Tezzeret Verdile